Wildlife Documentary
by SilverDragon54
Summary: Logan's been acting wierd lately, and it's annoying the daylights out of Scott. No pairings, no OCs, just pure XMen entertainment. Last chapter is up!
1. Default Chapter

A short note to readers: This is a VERY rough WIP. Please forgive the formatting, or complete lack thereof. Wordpad is the closest thing to a word processor I have right now. I fully intend to fix that. Also, the plot bunny has stopped gnawing at me for now. Fear not. It'll start up again and I'll finish the story. In the meantime, enjoy the first part of my first X- fic, and feedback is more than welcome. (Wolvie's probably gonna be a little out of character, a necessity I'm afraid. Would someone let me know if I stray too far out-of-character with Scott?)  
  
Introduction  
  
This was a good little plot bunny. It quietly hopped into my head at work one day, and patiently waited to be dealt with. It's a friendly little bunny, and dare I say, slightly fluffy. (Very slightly. Cyclops and Wolverine just don't equate with fluff in my mind.) It's a movieverse story, post-X1, sorta pre-X2. Logan's back but Nightcrawler hasn't attacked the President yet. (My plot, I can screw with the timeline all I want. :p) It's pretty short, I hope nobody minds. Major thanks to SweptAwayBayou for beta reading! Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, I'm just playing with the toys. I'll put them back when I'm done, I promise!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Wildlife Documentary  
  
Entry 1: I've never had any desire to keep a journal, and I have no desire to do so now. But Jean insisted it would help me sort out my thoughts, so here we are. Writing them down is supposed to help me pinpoint the problem, then figure out how to solve it or something psychological like that. I don't buy it but if it'll make Jean happy, it's worth a try. Now the problem. What's been troubling me lately? Gee. Let me think.  
  
Logan. Plain and simple. Logan drives me insane. Even moreso now than when he first arrived here. Granted, he did nearly sacrifice himself to save Rogue, and such an act should prove he can be trusted. I almost feel bad that it doesn't. It only proves he's unpredictable. A savage beast one minute, a selfless guardian the next. A random element like that could put everyone in danger, especially the children. I don't need that. The team doesn't need that. Of course Professor Xavier doesn't see it that way. Neither does anyone else come to think of it. I don't understand...there's...a vicious animal lurking just below the surface. Why can't they see it?  
  
That's quite enough of that for now. I'm just gonna get myself angry again. But I intend to keep a very close eye on Logan from now on.  
  
Entry 2: Jean really disapproves of the microscope I'm keeping Logan under. She can disapprove all she wants. As team leader it's my duty to assess all potential threats. Sorry, but that includes Logan. And I'd like to state for the record my diligence is paying off. Ever since he got back from...wherever he went to look for his "answers" (I didn't really care so I didn't ask. Harsh but true.) he's been acting rather odd. Okay, odder than usual.  
  
The day after he got back he spent the entire day exploring the woods on the west side of the mansion. No, I wasn't following him. Some of the younger students were studying insects in science class and I volunteered to help them gather some specimens. Logan just...happened to be there at the same time. Up a tree, as a matter of fact. It was dumb, I know, but I couldn't help myself. I had to ask. "What are you doing up there, Logan?" "Never you mind, One-Eye." Typical Logan response. He never even looked at me. What? No evil eye to go with it? I'm crushed. That was about two weeks ago. He's been acting even stranger since then. Small subtle things that nobody else seems to notice. A few examples... Right after dinner every night, he disappears into the woods. Nobody knows what he's doing out there (or they're just not telling me), and I seem to be the only one who wants to find out. He doesn't come back until 8 or 9 the next morning, just in time to interrupt my morning coffee with Jean. He always comes back totally exhausted, leaves and twigs all over his clothes, and for some reason his hands look pretty raw, like they're freshly healed. But from what? What is he up to out there? I have to find out... 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors's Note: *astonished silence* I have reviews!!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!! Big hugs and chocolate Wolvies for all! And in case you were still wondering Xylia, WIP stands for Work In Progress. :) Sorry to keep y'all in suspense for so long. Stomach flu tends to sap one's creativity. *smacks boyfriend for giving it to me* And without further ado, more of Scott's paranoid scribblings!  
  
Entry 3: Logan's still at it, whatever "it" is. And I'm quite sure I don't like it. Now for some inexplicable reason he's skipping dinner some nights, and raiding the fridge for leftovers when he gets back. I really don't like this. I like it even less since a very disturbing thought came to me this morning. But it would explain an awful lot... Could it be that Logan was so enraged at finding dead-ends instead of answers, that he's reverting to some kind of...feral state? Letting the animal in him take over? If there's even the slightest possibility of that I have to know. It's just too dangerous to have a wild wolverine living in the backyard. I think I should keep this quiet for now, as it's only a theory. A very plausible theory, but still just a theory. Everyone else will just think I'm overreacting. I need proof first. But how do I go about getting it without looking like a complete paranoid nutbar? Sounds like a good time for a "reorganizing spree".  
  
Entry 4: So far so good. A few days of discreet investigation, and no unwanted attention. No real results either. There's three bundles of rope missing from a storage locker, but that's it. Three missing bundles of rope is hardly a school emergency, but I still can't shake this horrible mental image of Logan setting up booby-traps to catch rabbits for dinner or something. No, I need some real proof before I can decide on the appropriate action. In the meantime I'm going to warn the children to stay away from the woods.  
  
Just in case.  
  
Entry 5: I may have to step up my investigation, and soon. While supervising yesterday's evening basketball game, I heard strange noises coming from the woods. Mostly short bursts of...I'm not sure what. It sounded like pounding. Way too heavy and regular to be natural. The kids heard it too, but didn't think anything of it. The innocence of youth... I can't afford to take things so lightly. I had to find out where that pounding noise was coming from. I've probably been branded a hypocrite for it, but I told the kids to stay put, and I went off into the woods. Just as it was starting to get dark. Lucky me. And of course, as soon as I couldn't see the basketball court anymore, the pounding noise stopped. It's eerie how quiet it gets in those woods. One teeny little twig snapping almost ehcoes. Which it did, and I think it attracted some unwanted attention. While part of me wanted to keep going, I had to see that the kids got back inside safely. I'll finish this tomorrow night, and I'm not going back there alone. I was right to keep the children away. As that twig broke under my foot, I froze, and heard a faint but very distinct sound. Nothing else on earth makes a sound like that.  
  
*snikt* 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: It was pretty obvious wasn't it. ^_^ I apologize for the delay. It took a good long time to word this properly. You guys have more than earned the effort on my part! Thank you all! Well, you guys already know what's coming, so here you go!  
  
Entry 6: Pardon my French, but I feel like such an ass right now. A complete and total ass. I'm so gonna get a big fat "I told you so" from Jean. Allow me to recount the details...  
  
I needed to find someone to venture into the woods with me. It would be a REALLY bad idea to attempt to subdue a feral Logan alone. Jean, naturally, was my first choice. She could restrain Logan safely, from a distance if need be. Jean, however, didn't agree. "Logan's fine. Leave him alone. If he was up to anything serious, Professor Xavier and I would know." She still thought I was overreacting. Fine. Maybe Ororo would understand. No such luck. Ororo was even more skeptical than Jean! She outright laughed at me! Well...okay, she stifled it, but the intent was there. She told me that I was overreacting, and whatever Logan was doing out there was his own business, and I should just leave him be. Fine. I'll do it myself. If they demanded my horribly mangled corpse as proof, so be it.  
  
And so I set forth into the woods. Alone. In the dark. Oh joy. I've wandered around these woods myself many times, but lit only by moonlight, and with a wild wolverine who could be lurking anywhere, it was hardly recognizable. (Remember the Forbidden Forest from the Harry Potter movies? It looked just like that, minus the giant spiders. But it's a pretty big forest, so you never know...) And quiet! Good Lord, not even the ubiquitous crickets. I crept through that forest as slowly and quietly as humanly possible for what must have been half an hour. Still didn't hear a thing. Finally, I heard a trace of a voice coming from the clearing just ahead. A female voice. Oh good God what was Rogue doing out here? A student's life was at stake now. Throwing caution to the wind, I charged into the clearing, hand on my visor, ready to blast Logan into next year. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he jumped out of a tree behind me. "Just HAD to come snooping around, didn'tcha Scooter?" Logan sounded severely annoyed, but not homicidal. "Fine. Just please keep it to yourself. It'll be finished in a couple of days. Gotta give the paint time to dry." It? What was he talking about? Then I turned and looked around the clearing. "It" was by far the biggest, most elaborate treehouse I've ever seen. The house itself was huge, built around the three trees in the middle of the clearing. Rogue was up there, painting the balcony in a cedar stain. Looked great with the deep green of the house. I must admit, Logan has decent taste in color. She looked down at me with big puppy-dog eyes, covered in paint, and begged me to keep Logan's secret. "Please Mr. Summers, don't tell anyone. It's a surprise for the kids!" Man, the kids were in for a treat. This place had everything! A lookout tower, fire pole, rope bridges leading to concealed platforms in other trees. So that's where all the rope went. Logan informed me those were sniper platforms for water balloon/snowball fights. He's even installing a pulley system to haul water balloons/snowballs up to the treehouse. I was absolutely speechless. I can't believe it. The big hairy jerk got me all paranoid over a treehouse. A treehouse!! A treehouse that he built for the kids to play in. Jean's never gonna let me live this down...  
  
The End  
  
Author's Comments: I'm buying a new computer in 6 weeks or so, and then I'm gonna pick up a REAL word processor. Then I'll fix the formatting and probably repost it as one single chapter. Thank you guys soooo much for reading this! And liking it!! I can't begin to tell you what your reviews have meant to me. I may yet attempt to deal with the other rabid plot bunny, but I'm rather hesitant about that. First, the stupid thing keeps mutating on me! Second, I may have to borrow another author's character (with permission of course!), and I know I could never do him justice. Third, it's an X-Men/Harry Potter crossover which will instantly turn a LOT of people off. On the other hand, I can't possibly be the only one who would like to see Logan meet a Dementor. :) 


End file.
